


If I Could Be With You Tonight (I Would Sing You To Sleep)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based one THAT Season 6 promo, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I'm so so sorry, Pain, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When they reach the ship its empty.// A spec fic based on the season 6 promo





	If I Could Be With You Tonight (I Would Sing You To Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> So I decided to do this instead of my dissertation because priorities? Dedicated to stjarna because I've probably stolen every single one of your s6 ideas in this. 
> 
> Title from The Light Behind Your Eyes by MCR

It looked like the ship had been attacked. There were boxes, pieces of bent metal, and smashed wood everywhere, and something that looked suspiciously like blood on the floor. Daisy looked at Piper and Davis, a few feet behind Jemma, unsure what to do or what to say. The tablet that she was holding was only picking up four signs of life in the entire ship, the four of them.

There was no one else, not even someone in a deep cryo-sleep.

There was no Fitz.

But Jemma didn’t know that yet.

No one had the heart to tell her, no one wanted to be the person to tell her that she had, yet again, lost the man that she loved, her best friend. She had been so broken, so empty in the months they had spent looking for him, and hearing this news, it might break her completely.

“We’re going to have to,” Piper whispered, her gaze darting between Daisy and Jemma, the woman now turning into a room that lead off from the corridor, her shoulders falling with every second. “We’re going to have to tell her that he’s not here.”

“And do you want to be the one to do that?” Daisy hissed, trying to keep her voice low, trying to keep quiet but failing as she tripped over a piece of discarded metal, the thing clanging down

“I can’t… You’re her friend. Her best friend. And you’ve known her the longest.”

“After how I treated Fitz last? No.” Daisy shook her head, knowing that she couldn’t be the one to tell Jemma either.

“We can’t let her find out on her own,” Davis interjected. “It would destroy her…” But he was cut off by a soft voice. Gentle, as it uttered one word.

“Fitz…”

“Shit,” Daisy cursed, disregarding everything. She took off running, knowing what had happened, knowing that Jemma must have found the cryo-chamber, one that was empty and lacking Fitz. The corridor seemed to go on forever, and when Daisy finally reached the room that Jemma was in, all she could see was Jemma resting her hands on the metal, staring at it, and even from behind, she could see how defeated Jemma was.

“Jemma?” The word leaving Daisy were cautious. There was no easy way to say this. “I am so so sorry. We were going to tell you…”

Jemma spun, the movement sudden, almost causing a gentle breeze in the room. “You knew?” Her voice cracked, betrayal oh so evident in it. “How long have you known?”

“Ever since we got here,” Daisy replied, not able to lie to her friend, but that was obviously the wrong answer as Jemma didn’t seem to take it well. Tears that were already clinging to her lashes started to fall, some running down her face, some dripping onto the floor, and somehow, they made Jemma look so much older than she already was, the weight of the world crushing her once more. “Jemma we were going to tell you we just didn’t think…” She took a step forward, but Jemma shook her head. “No. Don’t… don’t try and tell me that.”

“Jemma we really wanted…”

“Leave me alone!” she shouted, turning away from Daisy, back to the cyro-chamber and before Daisy could do anything, she slammed her fist down on it, metal ringing through the room. Pain shot through her hand, but it was nothing compared to the pain inside her heart. She was so overwhelmed, so many emotions flowing through her that she didn't really know what was happening, what to think except that Fitz was gone.

The cosmos had ripped them apart.

Again.

“Jemma,” Daisy tried again, not wanting to leave her friend, not in this moment, not in mourning, stepping closer, wanting to see just what Jemma had done to herself, because whatever it was, it didn’t sound good. But Jemma pulled away, flinched violently when Daisy tried to rest her hand on her friend’s shoulder, wanting nothing more than to help and support her friend, to be there when her world was once again crumbling down.

“Don’t…” It was a single word that was uttered, but it was heavy, laced with venom and Daisy knew that she should be careful, that one wrong move could break Jemma.

“I’m so sorry…”

“Leave me alone!” she screamed one more time, Daisy taking the words in this time and hurrying out, before Jemma sank to the floor in the room, now empty except for herself, and the cryo-chamber which was as void of Fitz as her heart was. A sob left her, tearing itself from her throat, tears clouding her vision and before she even knew it, she was curled up on the ground, the cries escaping her hurting her chest, her throat, but hurting her heart more.

***

As everyone else slept, she crept away from them, not wanting to be with the, not at the moment. It was too much. The others, they kept telling her that everything would be okay, that they would find him, but at this moment, she couldn’t handle it.  

Everyone had tried to be nice, to help ease her pain, but it had felt fake when she had walked to the place where she heard voices coming from, a small control room they were now staying in as they worked out what to do next. Eventually they had given up, allowing her to sit in the corner of the room, thinking through everything, her mind racing but empty at the same time. Her hand, bruised and swollen rested useless in her lap, the pain it was in not even registering. Not yet anyway.

Piper had tried to bind her hand, but she knew that it wouldn’t be good enough, that she had probably broken a bone and it would need proper medical treatment, but she didn’t care about it now, as she made her way through the ship, the corridors as dark as the night sky around them. The throbbing sensation made her feel alive when every other part of her felt dead, cold and lifeless. It helped ground her, made he feel more present in the moment.

Wandering alone through the ship, the only sound that was with her was the faint humming of the ship, a constant sound that didn’t fade. There were ghosts here too with her, the ghosts of Enoch and Fitz, gone from this place. They had been following her ever since she had come aboard and she couldn’t shake them no longer how hard she tried, her husband’s voice going through her mind again and again, telling her that she would find him, that he was out there and she was going to find him, cosmos be damned.

But first she had to do this.

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, she made her way into the room where her world had collapsed yet again and faced it.

The cyro-chamber.

This thing, it had been the last place that he had been, before he had been kidnapped. Before he had been taken. Before he had left. Before… before this. She wasn’t sure where he was. Or where he had gone. All she knew was that she had to do this, to be close to him, to get a sense of what had happened, where he was and what he might have thought when he had been here.

So taking a breath, one that shook in her chest, she lifted up the lid, something that was somewhat difficult when she only had full use of one hand, her fingers on her left hand unable to unfurl themselves from their current position. But she did it, and after a moment of struggling, she was in the chamber, lying in the spot he had been, staring up at a bloody hand print.

Fitz’s hand print.

Fitz’s blood.

Fitz.

“Oh Fitz where are you,” she whispered, staring up at it, one of the last whispers of him here because even the chamber wasn’t like him. It wasn’t even ice cold, just metal cold, and it didn’t have his scent. A single tear ran down the side of her face, and she closed her eyes, and without really meaning too, she fell asleep, dreaming of nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?


End file.
